Daughter of Death
by Discobear4
Summary: Maria Riddle is voldemorts only daughter. She goes to Hogwarts and is the same year as Harry. Her mission was to go to hogwarts and make friends with harry and find out the Orders home. What is fred shows her fun which was something she never had. Fredxoc
1. Maria Riddle

This story is about Maria Riddle who is Voldemorts only child, she is user because of her natural beauty. Thanks for reading and Please review

* * *

"Father..." A sweet voice echoed threw the Riddle manor.

Her heels made a tapping sound as she walked threw the wooden halls towards her fathers office.

"Maria..." I deep hiss came from within his office. A deatheater who stood by the door seemed to shutter away from the 16 year old girl who strode into the dark lords office with no permission.

"The house elf has packed my bag and I will be leaving in 5 mins..." her slightly curled dark brown hair swade as she walked up to the desk where a man in a black hood sat.

"There is no doupt you will be in slytherin...so it will be harder to made friends with potter and the blood trator...and that girl...she not even a girl she a animal...flithly muddblood..." the dark lord rose from his chair and strode towards his only child.

"Maria...your cart is leaving..." a small house elf stumbled into the office. Voldemorts temper began to flare, she wasn't sure if he was mad because they were interuped or she's leaving but she was thankful he didn't yell.

"I will write ever week...keep you updated on everything that is happening..." she said as a smile slid across her perfect face.

She was by far the most beautiful girl out of all the deatheater...maybe out of all wizards. She had slight curly dark brown hair that perfect fit around her face. She had black eyes with flecks of silver and she had a layer of black liner the whole way round her eye. She had pale skin which was perfect with no frecials or pimples.

"Goodbye my sweet Maria..." the dark lord leaned down and kissed her forhead which left a cold sensation. Before she could reply he had already disappeared.

She arraved at the London train station which was over packed with muggles. She was confused to finally be alone, she was normal acoumpanyed by a deatheater every where she went, ever since she was a little girl. She would have to find the train alone because death eaters a very easyly reconised, even more now that the dark lord is on the rise. She wandered around the platform looking for 9 3/4.

"Lost deary?" a sweet voice rang from behind her, she quickly turned. "uh...yeah..." she rubbed that back of her and tried to look innocent. "Well you can follow Fred and george... They'll help you on..." the woman with red hair said, she was sweet.

Two boy, twins with the same red hair just shorter walked up behind there mother and staired at Maria in awe. "Wow...your first year?" the slightly taller one asked. "First year at hogwarts but i'm coming for my 5th year..." She said with a flirty smile, playing with boys was something She did very well. "I'm Fred Weasley..." the slightly more attractive one held out his hand, "Im George Weasley" the other one quickly buttered in and grabber her hand before fred could. "Im Maria Breville..." the lie just slid out of her mouth it sounded so true. Riddle...your last names Riddle her brain screamed at her but she ignored it. "And who would you be sitting with on the train?" george asked with his most seductive voice. She had to fight the irge to roll her eyes, "No one.." she said sadly and looked at het feet. "Oh..." "why don't you" "sit with us?" Fred and george kept changing who was talking.

"Sure..." then the relisasion hit her, "Your brothers of Ron Weasley?" her happyness quickly spiked up but the brothers looked disappointed. "Yeah..." they both said, Maria quickly reliesed her error.

"I didn't mean anything by it...i get what's it like to have a famous family member...out shinning you..." she stepped on to the train.

She began to walk to the back of the train but Fred grabbed her and quickly pulled her back. She insinictivly reached for her wand but stopped quickly and remebered her mission, she couldn't ruin it by cursing the wesaley boy.

"You don't wanna sit back there..." just as he said the that a handsome boy with his planim blond hair waxed back pushed Fred against the wall as he shoved his way on to the train. "Sorry Welselbey...but pure bloods first...blood tratiors can wait..." he sneered at Fred threw his perfect white teeth.

"Malfoy...were all to busy for you...brother out of askaban yet?" Fred growled at the blond boy.

You could see all the conferdence leave Malfoys eyes as he pushed past me, "Whos that?" Maria stepped back and acidenttly rubbed up against Fred as she walked passed him. "u-uh..that's draco malfoy...I'm pretty sure his fathers a deatheater."

Fred quickly followed her down the hall into a capain that george was already sitting in. "Really?..." she sat on the seat opposite from george. "Deatheaters..." George growled out "Bunch of disgraces to the wizarding world...the whole lot of them..." Fred said as he sat next to George.

Maria felt her anger spiking up and treatening to explode out at the blood trators that sat so close. "Excuse me for a sec..." she quickly stood up and quickly walked out of the small room and down the hall.

She quickly walked towards the nearest empity room. "ugh..." she groaned and colapesed on to the small sofa.

"Excuse me?" Dracos voice sneered out, she flicked her head up towards the door where Draco glared in. "Your excused..."she said blankly and lay back down. "Your in my cabin..." he sneered and stepped closer so he towered over her.

"I don't see your name on it..." she growled, Dracos face lightened up into a smile. "Your cool...what's your name?" Draco said with his trade mark grin. "Maria Breville...pure blood..." she felt as if she needed to say it in her name. "Draco Malfoy...pure blood" he reached down and shook her hand but as he did the train lurged forward and Draco fell forwards onto Maria but as he was falling he quickly placed his arms on eather side of her so he didn't crush her small frame. His body was so close, much to close for her liking, he was lying over the top of her.

She fluttered her eyes a few times in confusion "Get of me malfoy!" she screamed at him. "Oi! Get of her!" she looked passed Draco to see george standing in the door with his wand pointed at dracos face. She quickly pushed draco off and stood up. "George!" she quickly threw herself at him, her pale arms wrapped around his chest as she burrowed her face into his chest. George forgot Draco was there for that quick moment of bliss. "Wow weselbey...don't get to close...she's a bit out of your legue"

The train trip seemed very quick because she was deep in coversation with George and fred. Hogwarts had not changed at all, well it hadn't changed ever.

Maria sat in front of everyone in the great hall so she could be sorted into her house. She scaned the great hall her eyes got caught on Draco as she sat down on the small stool. Professor Mconcacal placed the sorting hat on her head. "Ah! Another one of you! I know where I'm going to put you, there's no doupt about it! Slytherin!" the sorting hat shouted. A smile slid across her face, she was as power hungry as her dad but she got power in a different way.

Please Review


	2. Hogwarts

They say the first 3 months of Hogwarts is the hardest, getting lost is the main challenge but Draco and Maria got along very well so she just followed him around.

"Maria...we have A free period...what would you like to do?" Draco slumped down in the common room couch. "Well...we could eat...I'm so hungry..." she pushed him across so she could sit. "Or does the prince of slytherin get his food delivered?" she said with a teasing smile, he smiled as well. "I didn't name myself" he threw his arms out defensively. "Come on Prince Malfoy...lunch awaits us..." she puffed out her chest and said in a royal tone, he smiled and quickly stood up causing her too fall to the floor.

"Malfoy!" she screamed and sprung at him. "I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted, he laughed at her treat. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his face. "Woah...someones got angry issues..." Draco smirked at her, she began to lower her wand. She looked over to see Professor Snape starring at them from the doorway of the common room.

"Professor Snape...I'm sorry..." she stuttered out, she had felt a strange feeling coming from Snape today. "Miss Beville acting like a wild animal is not tolerated...see me after school for detention..." snape turned and walked away.

Malfoy snickered, she hit the back of his head, "Bully..." he muttered.

Her first Hogwarts detention was with a former death eater. It was strange taking orders from her fathers followers, normal death eaters were as afraid of her as they were of her father.

"Miss Beville take a seat..." she scanned the room for anyone she knew, she spotted Harry Potter. She hurried and sat in front of him, she placed her black leather bag on the desk. She felt around in her baggy robe for her wand. She leaned down and muttered a spell and flicked her wand in her pocket.

The sounds of people laughing and running in the hall filled the air. Snape quickly strode out of the room. She let out a sigh of relieve and 'accententally' dropped her bag of the back of the desk causing her books to fall out. Harry quickly stood up then bent down and picked up all the books and put they back in her back. "Thank you that's so kin- oh my god, your Harry potter" she quickly shook his hand and smiled like a freak but she still looked breathtaking. "Yeah..." he placed her bag on her desk. "And your Malfoys friend..." he said, he had such hate in his voice. "Hes not that bad once you get to know him...just the whole bullying thing kinda ruins it..." she leaned on his desk, he starred at her confused. "Don't you like bullying, y-your in slytherin..." he was trying very hard not to stair. "Being a bully isn't in the slytherin criteria..." she smiled at him, she scooted her stool closer so they were facing each other across the desk. "So your a good slytherin?" he asked with a confused look, "Yeah..." she smiled, "I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover..." she smiled and gestured to her green and black tie. "Sorry...but why are you talking to me?aren't you dracos friend?" he asked, she smiled and looked away. "Yeah but doesn't mean I can't be friends with you?" she blinked a few times. "You wanna be friends?" he looked at her confused. "Yeah...i'm getting sick of Draco...you can't spell Draco Malfoy without Drama..." she smiled friendly, Harry let out laugh and smiled widely. "Yeah we can be friends..." he nodded and held his hand out, she shook it. Perfect she thought.

Detention ended and Harry and Maria missed dinner so they walked around the school grounds and laughed and talked, they walked down to the black lake. "How did you survive being attack by Voldemort so many times?" she asked him, Harry stood in the stony ground so the small pepples engulfed his feet. "You speak his name? He asked and sat on the ground, "Yeah well...he's just a man..." he had such hate in his voice. "D-do you fear his name Harry?" she slid her hand on top of his and smiled sweetly. "If you'd met him...you wouldn't think he's a man..." he smiled back and pushed his hand so it was on top of hers. "I haven't met him...but a mans a man no matter how heartless" she looked deep into his eyes, Harry blushed and stood up. "Its getting late...maybe we should head back..." he yawned and helped her up. "Harry...I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable..." she tried to look sad and began to walk away. "Maria...your really not...I'll see you tomorrow..." he started walking back to the Griffindor Common room.

Maria began to run to the castle because it was 5 mins before lights out. She ran threw the barely lite stone hall ways, her black converse shoes made no sound as she ran. She stopped as she heard people talking in the distance. "Quickly George...if snape catches us this time were dead..." Fred whispered as he ran around the Connor and saw Maria. "Maria!" George exclaimed, Fred and George had the same over excited smiles on there faces. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you since the train!" she wrapped her arms around Fred and pulled him into a hug which was slightly longer than George's hug and Fred's hug had more passion. She stepped back and looked at the guys, "We should hang out sometime but now I only have 3 minutes to get to-" boom, and small bomb exploded a orange powder which sprayed all over her and the twins and every thing in the Hogwarts hall way. She stood there starring blankly at the boys covered in orange dust from head to toe. "Why did I expect any different?" she shook her head. "Sorry...""We were trying to run..." George coughed and a large amount of dust flew out. "You owe me..." she flicked her wand which caused dust to fly off her and land on the twins. "How does one week of no pranks on Malfoy?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin. "Make it 2 weeks..." she quickly pushed between the twins and ran as fast as she could to the girls slytherin dorm but she tripped running up the stairs of the common room. She toppled forward and hit her arm on the metal coffee table which sat in between the couch and the fireplace. The force of the impacted cut cut a gash along the lenght of my arm. She fell fairly quitely, so quite that no one in the girls and boys dorms would wake but so loud that anyone in the stairs or in the common room would hear her hit the ground. "Fuck!" she screamed as she clutched her arm which was splitting out blood all over the silver carpet.

Tears began to stream down her face, the blood began to wash away the potion she used on her arm which exposded the dark mark which snaked the way up her forarm but now had a large gash across it. She bit her lip and began to think over the situation.

If she goes to Madame Pomfrey she will see the dark mark, if she leaves it she might die because it's bleeding a lot.

Draco...she can go ask Draco for help, he's been to many of her fathers meetings, maybe he is also a death eater...She stood up and wobbled a bit trying to keep balance, her blood stained her white shirt and the floor.

She wobbled and pushed her way up the stairs and towards the boys dorm. "G-goyle..." she whimpered as a large boy began walking into the dorm. "Maria...what hap-" "Could you please get Draco" she interupted him, he quickly looked at her blood stained clothes then shot into the boys dorm.

Maria sat on the top of the stairs for a mintue before she heard someone coming. She quickly stood up but had a rush of dizziness so she sat down. "Maria?" she heard dracos voice whisper threw the darkness. The moon shone in threw the green tinned windows, the light just showed Maria sitting on the stairs covered in her own blood. "Maria!" he shouted but quitely and ran over to her, a Draco stepped into the light it releved that he was wearing nothing but black silk boxes.  
A flush of reddness washed to her face, she had seen plenty of guys naked and never even felt anything but see Draco without a shirt was making her blush.

"Maria...what happened?" he tried to grab her arm but she quickly hid it. "Draco...do you care about me?...like really care?" she asked slowly, his face instantly changed from worry to confusion. "Yes...I do..." he reached for her arm again, she sighed and slowly let him pull her arm closer to him. You could not see the dark mark clearly but you could see it, Draco sat in silence and starred at the arm. "Wha...h-how?" he stuttered and took awhile to find the right words. "I-I...I can't tell you..." she looked down and the floor. He sighed and gently touched the side of her face. "Its ok..." he said in a whisper and pulled her chin up so he was starring her in the eyes. She blinked slowly and ran her hand down from his chest down to his perfectly chiseled abs. He gently ran his hand across his cheekbones and into her dark brown hair. His fingers wrapped around her hair and he slowly began to push her head forward in till his lips met hers. Her mind and body went into shock but she kissed back, she wasn't sure why but something drives her to kiss her best friend. "Maria" he whispered huskily into her ear and then leaned back. "numquam Scrive..." Draco pointed his wand at her dark mark and whispered. The tattoo dissolved into her skin and was invisible to the human eye. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet. She wobbled but she could make it down the stairs and into the common room where professor Snape had just walked into. "What has happened?" professor Snape quickly stormed over and helped prop maria up. "I-I fell on the table sir..." she said quietly. "Why is Mr malfoy with you?" he glared at him "I found her sir...she screamed and I was just walking up the stairs at the time..." Draco ran his hand threw his thick blond hair. "We must get her to the hospital wing at once.." that's when Maria blacked out.

* * *

**Im kinda not sure how Draco should find out about her father so if you have any idea how she should tell him or how he finds out please review or message me**

**Thanks!**


End file.
